The Moments When Wonwoo Got Pregnant (My Naughty Wife's Sequel)
by Wonwoods
Summary: Sequel My Naughty Wife / GS Area / Mingyu / Wonwoo / Chan / Haru / Mingyu Wonwoo Family / Don't like don't read


The Moments When Wonwoo Got Pregnant

Cast :

Kim Mingyu 'Seventeen'

Jeon Wonwoo 'Seventeen'

Lee Chan 'Seventeen'

Yoo Haru 'Ruru' (Meanie's Babies)

Author :

Aaron Skye Hywel (FFN) / JinXiChe10 (Wattppad)

Genre :

Romance - Family

Rating:

T

Warning:

Banyak typo bersebaran

Don't Like? Don't Read

Sequel dari My Naughty Wife buat yang minta. Special for you All Meanie Shipper. Hope you like it. Don't forget to review.

Kabar gembira datang dari keluarga kecil Kim Mingyu. Pasalnya, sang istri –Jeon Wonwoo– baru saja melahirkan bayi keduanya yang berjenis kelamin laki laki. Wonwoo sangat bahagia mengetahui bahwa anak kedua mereka berjenis kelamin laki laki. Berbeda dengan Mingyu yang sedikit kecewa karena dirinya ingin sekali punya anak perempuan. Terlepas dari itu, baik Wonwoo ataupun Mingyu sangat bersyukur karena masih diberi kesempatan untuk menimang bayi lagi.

Beragam ucapan datang dari para sahabatnya. Seperti; "Wah, aku tidak menyangka kalau Wonwoo noona punya anak lagi"_Seokmin –Sahabat Mingyu semasa sekolah–. "Wonwoo-ya, kau sudah menikah dan punya dua anak. Selamat ya. Seharusnya kan kau melahirkan anak dariku"_ Jun –Sahabat Mingyu dan Wonwoo, rekan kerja Mingyu, mantan kekasih Wonwoo–. "Chukkae uri Wonwoo. Aku tidak sabar menunggu keponakanku tumbuh besar. Aku penasaran apa nanti dia mirip denganmu atau dengan Mingyu"_Jeonghan –Kakak angkat Wonwoo–, dan banyak lagi.

.:: Kim Family's House, Two Month after Baby H was Born ::.

"Rasanya baru kemarin aku mendengar perkataan dokter yang bilang bahwa kau hamil enam minggu, tapi sekarang, janin enam minggu di perutmu sudah berubah jadi seorang bayi manis berusia dua bulan."

"Kau benar. Rasanya baru kemarin aku mengalami morning sickness parah hingga tidak bisa makan sesuatu." Wonwoo tersenyum sambil mengingat masa masa morning sickness parah yang ia alami di kehamilan kedua ini.

.:: FLASHBACK ON ::.

Kehamilan Minggu Ke enam, Pukul 7 a.m. KST, Morning Sickness

Wonwoo membuka matanya dan menengok ke sisi kanannya. "Mingyu belum bangun ya?" gumannya.

Wonwoo beranjak dari ranjangnya dan keluar kamar menuju kamar putra kecilnya, Chan. Ia membuka pintunya perlahan takut takut jika ia membangunkan putra kecilnya. Posisi tidur Chan membuat Wonwoo terkekeh pelan. Tangan terkepal ke atas dan mulut sedikit terbuka serta selimut bergambar T-Rex yang sudah hilang entah kemana.

"Menggendong Chan semalaman membuat punggungku sakit. Anak itu semakin lama semakin berat."

Kaki telanjangnya melangkah menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan hingga sesuatu di dalam perutnya bergejolak dan seakan ingin keluar.

Dengan langkah cepat, ia berlari menuju toilet di dekat dapur. Bibir tipisnya ia tahan menggunakan tangan agar sesuatu di dalam perutnya tidak keluar sebelum ia sampai di toilet.

Tidak ada yang keluar dari dalam tubuhnya selain saliva dan suara yang menandakan bahwa dirinya sedang mual.

Mual? Wonwoo baru ingat bahwa kemarin dirinya baru saja dikabarkan hamil setelah dirinya mengaku ada bercak darah yang sering muncul saat kehamilannya memasuki minggu ke empat.

Kehamilan Minggu Ke tujuh, Pukul 1.25 p.m. KST, Sering ke Toilet

Wonwoo sedang membuat kue kering cokelat untuk Chan sampai ia merasakan ingin buang air kecil.

"Sudah ke berapa kali aku ke toilet hari ini?"

Ia menghela nafas berat. "Saat hamil Chan dulu rasanya tidak sesering ini aku ke kamar mandi." Monolognya.

Kehamilan Minggu Ke delapan, Pukul 5 p.m. KST, Mood Swings

"Eomma kan sudah bilang, Chan. Bukan seperti ini, tapi seperti ini. Eomma sudah mengajarimu berkali kali, kenapa tidak bisa bisa sih?"

Chan menangis saat Wonwoo memarahinya. Sejak ia diketahui sedang hamil, suasana hatinya jadi sangat sensitif. Termasuk saat ia mengajari Chan menulis namanya sendiri, nama orang tuanya dan alamatnya.

"Eomma tidak akan memberimu Banana Milk sebelum kau bisa menghafal dan menulis minimal namamu sendiri!"

Kehamilan Minggu Ke sembilan, Pukul 3.05 p.m KST, Kenaikan Berat Badan

"Sayang, kau baik baik saja? Dari tadi hanya diam saja. Kenapa? Bicaralah padaku." Bujuk Mingyu.

Pasalnya, dari siang tadi Wonwoo hanya diam. Mingyu rasa jika Wonwoo sedang mengambek. Jika Wonwoo mengambek, itu pasti karna Mingyu. Tapi tidak dengan ini, Mingyu memutuskan untuk pulang saat makan siang. Bukannya dapat pelukan dari Wonwoo, ia justru dapat tatapan tidak enak dari Wonwoo.

Biasanya jika seperti ini, Mingyu akan menggendong Wonwoo hanya untuk mengembalikan suasana hatinya. Tapi, Wonwoo seolah olah menghindari Mingyu.

Sudah berbagai cara yang Mingyu lakukan untuk istrinya ini. Tapi wanita hamil memang susah dimengerti kan? Contohnya saat Mingyu memberikan kue kering cokelat yang ia beli di mini market di luar, tapi Wonwoo malah marah marah.

"Sayang, aku punya cokelat untukmu. Dimakan ya?"

"KIM MINGYU BODOH! JIKA AKU MAKAN COKELAT, BERAT BADANKU AKAN SEMAKIN NAIK! DASAR BODOH!"

Oh jadi karna ini Wonwoo mengambek. Karena berat badannya naik.

Kehamilan Minggu Ke sepuluh, Pukul 11 p.m KST, Kelelahan

Mingyu merasakan bahwa Wonwoo bergerak gusar di dalam tidurnya. Dirinya merasa sangat khawatir dengan keadaan istrinya. "Bee, are you ok?"

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk. "Tidak apa apa Gyu. Aku baik baik saja. Hanya sedikit lelah."

Mingyu mengubah posisinya dari tiduran menjadi duduk. Tangannya terulur untuk memijat tangan Wonwoo. "Katakan sesuatu. Mana yang pegal hm?". Wonwoo menunjuk kakinya.

Memang, hari ini Wonwoo sangat sibuk untuk membantu mempersiapkan pernikahan adik sepupunya, Choi Hansol Vernon dengan gadis asal Jeju, Boo Seungkwan.

Ia sangat antusias dengan pernikahan adik sepupunya sehingga dirinya lupa bahwa dirinya sangat mudah kelelahan sejak kehamilannya masuk usia minggu ke delapan.

Kehamilan Minggu Ke sebelas, Pukul 10.08 p.m KST, Pembengkakan Payudara

Wonwoo mengernyit. Dadanya terasa nyeri. Bukan. Bukan karena Mingyu yang ingin bermain sedikit dengan dada Wonwoo. Tapi karena pembengkakan yang ia alami seiring bertambahnya usia kandungannya.

"Bee, kau baik baik saja kan? Masih sakit kah?" tanya Mingyu dan dijawab anggukan oleh Wonwoo. "Kalau begitu, jangan pakai bra saat tidur."

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya malas. "Sejak buah dadaku tumbuh, aku tidak pernah tidur menggunakan bra, Kim. Itu berbahaya. Ini wajar kok. Tenang saja. Nyerinya sudah sedikit hilang kok." Mingyu mengangguk mendengar jawaban Wonwoo.

Di dalam hati Mingyu, ia sangat khawatir dengan kondisi Wonwoo. Saat hamil Chan dulu, Wonwoo tidak sesakit ini saat mengalami pembekakan di area payudaranya.

Kehamilan Minggu Ke dua belas, Pukul 11.05 a.m KST, Cahaya Kehamilan

Mingyu mengajak Wonwoo dan Chan untuk berlibur ke pantai di Busan. Sinar matahari yang terik membuat kulit Wonwoo memerah. Ia lebih memilih diam di bawah payungnya daripada ikut dengan Mingyu dan Chan untuk bermain air.

Tapi di balik memerahnya kulit Wonwoo, ia terlihat sangat seksi dengan setelan bikini yang ia kenakan. Kulit memerahnya juga mengkilap dalam satu waktu. Itu dikarenakan kelenjar minyak dalam tubuhnya bekerja dari waktu ke waktu saat ia hamil.

Mingyu yang melihat Wonwo dari kejauhan tersenyum. Istrinya itu memang terlihat sangat cantik dan menggoda saat hamil seperti ini.

Banyak orang di sekitar Mingyu yang juga bermain air berkata "Wanita di sana itu, sangat cantik ya? Aura wajahnya mengatakan sepertinya dia sedang hamil. Sayang sekali ya dia sudah punya pasangan."

Kehamilan Minggu Ke tiga belas, Pukul 9 a.m KST, Ultrasonography (USG)

"Nona Jeon, ini adalah janin yang Anda kandung. Panjangnya sekitar 6,7 sentimeter jika diukur dari kepala hingga bokongnya, dan berat janin Anda sekitar 23 gram. Sejauh ini, keadaan janin Anda baik baik saja,"

"Kehamilan Anda sekarang memasuki trimester ke dua dari periode tiga trimester kehamilan. Kehamilan pada usia tiga belas minggu atau tiga bulan ini, risiko keguguran akan berkurang. Anda tidak perlu khawatir soal keadaan janin Anda, namun Anda harus tetap berhati hati dalam menjaga kehamilan Anda ini,"

"Saya juga menyarankan agar Anda tidak lagi memakai baju yang terlalu ketat agar perut Anda tidak terlalu sesak dan agar calon bayi Anda tidak telalu tertekan di dalam sana."

Wonwoo tersenyum saat dokter menjelaskan apa apa saja yang harus Wonwoo hindari dan apa saja yang harus Wonwoo lakukan.

Kehamilan Minggu Ke dua puluh, Pukul 5.30 a.m KST, First Kicking

Wonwoo tiba tiba terbangun dari tidurnya ketika ia merasakan ada tendangan kecil di perutnya. Senyum terkembang di bibir tipisnya. Ia mengelus perutnya yang sudah tampak besar.

"Apa kau baru saja menendangku?" tanyanya pada bayinya di dalam perutnya.

Tidak lama berselang, bayi di dalam perut Wonwoo kembali menendang, kali ini frekuensi tendangannya bertambah.

Air mata menetes dari pelupuk matanya. Bayi di dalam perutnya menjawab pertanyaannya dengan tendangan lagi. Ia bahagia saat merasakan tendangan pertama dari bayi kecilnya.

Kehamilan Minggu Ke dua puluh tiga, Pukul 4.30 p.m KST, Keputihan?

Wonwoo baru saja akan mandi ketika ia merasakan pantiesnya sedikit lengket. Ia bingung, apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya.

Ia memasuki kamar mandi dan melepaskan semua pakaiannya. Ia memperhatikan pantiesnya. Ada sedikit lendir di pantiesnya.

"Apa aku mengalami keputihan?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mencoba memperhatikan panties yang ia pakai. "Tapi.. tidak ada bau dan tidak berwarna. Oh syukurlah ini normal."

Kehamilan Minggu Ke dua puluh lima, Pukul 3 p.m KST, Stimulasi

Chan berlari menuju kamar Wonwoo sepulang sekolahnya. Ia membuang tasnya sembarang arah. "Eomma! Chan mau menyapa adik bayi!" teriaknya saat memasuki kamar Wonwoo.

"Kemarilah Chan. Ayo sapa adik bayi." Kata Wonwoo sambil membantu Chan untuk naik ke atas ranjangnya.

Chan duduk di samping Wonwoo dan menempelkan kepalanya pada perut buncit Wonwoo. "Hai adik bayi, apa kau mendengarku?" Tangan kecilnya mengelus elus perut Wonwoo.

"OOH! EOMMA! ADIK BAYI BERGERAK! AKU MERASAKANNYA!" seru Chan ketika merasakan adiknya bergerak di dalam perut ibunya.

Wonwooo tersenyum. Tangannya berada di atas tangan kecil Chan. Ikut mengelus perutnya sendiri. "Teruslah berbicara dengannya, Chan, kau akan jadi hyung / oppa yang baik tentunya."

"Jika kau terus mengajaknya berbicara, mendengarkan lagu klasik bersamanya, lalu mengelus perut eomma, adik bayi akan jadi sangat pandai. Kau juga seperti itu dulu. Mau membantu eomma untuk menjadikan adik bayi sepandai dirimu?"

Chan mengangguk antusias. "Jika adik bayi juga sama pandainya dengan Chan, nanti Chan ajak adik bayi untuk membuat pesawat lalu terbang ke luar angkasa untuk menangkap bintang bintang."

Kehamilan Minggu Ke dua puluh sembilan, Pukul 1 a.m KST, Kesemutan

Ini sudah pukul satu dini hari, tetapi Wonwoo dan Mingyu tidak kunjung menunjukkan tanda tanda akan tidur, padahal di pagi hari nanti Mingyu akan menghadiri meeting dengan para karyawannya.

"Sudahlah Gyu. Tidak apa apa. Ini sudah biasa kok, hanya kesemutan biasa."

Mingyu menatap wajah cantik Wonwoo. "Aku tidak bisa tidur jika istriku tidak tidur." Wonwoo tersenyum. "Gyu, baby kecil kita sedang bergerak aktif, aku ingin selalu merasakan gerakannya. Untuk kesemutannya, ini juga wajar karna semakin lama perutku semakin membesar. Istirahatlah. Bukankah pagi nanti kau ada meeting hm?"

Seolah menulikan pendengarannya, Mingyu tetap melanjutkan memijat kaki Wonwoo yang lelah, kesemutan dan sedikit bengkak. "Kalau begitu, biarkan aku yang menemanimu untuk menikmati setiap gerakan dari baby H. Aku ingin menamainya dengan nama yang memiliki huruf awalan H. Boleh kan?" Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Kakiku sudah baik baik saja kok. Tidak apa apa Gyu. Terima kasih ya."

Kehamilan Minggu Ke tiga puluh dua, Pukul 8 a.m KST, Sakit

Semakin besar usia kehamilan Wonwoo, semakin sering pula ia akan merasakan sakit di beberapa bagian tubuhnya, terutama di bagian atas kewanitaannya.

Wonwoo meringis kesakitan. Bagian atas kewanitaannya sakit saat ia buang air kecil. Menurutnya, kehamilan keduanya sangat menyiksa dirinya, tetapi semua itu ia lalui dengan senyuman dan dukungan dari suami dan anak laki lakinya.

Ia mengelus pelan bagian atas kewanitaannya setiap selesai buang air kecil. "Astaga baby, kau membuat eomma kesakitan setiap harinya. Eomma harap nanti saat kau lahir, kau tidak akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri ya sayang."

Kehamilan Minggu Ke tiga puluh lima, Pukul 9.30 p.m KST, Packing

Kehamian Wonwoo sudah memasuki usia tiga puluh lima minggu atau sekitar delapan bulan lebih tiga minggu. Menurut dokter, bayi di dalam perut Wonwoo sudah memposisikan kepalanya di jalur lahir.

"Beratnya sekitan 2350 gram dengan panjang 46 sentimeter kan? Aku tidak sabar untuk menunggunya datang ke dunia ini." Kata Mingyu. Tatapannya tidak lepas dari baju dan perlengkapan bayi berwarna biru muda yang ia masukkan ke dalam tas.

"Masih ada sekitar tujuh hari sampai maksimal sepuluh hari lagi kok Gyu. Kenapa sudah packing pakaianku dan pakaian baby H, sih?" tanya Wonwoo penasaran.

"Kita harus siap sewaktu waktu sayang. Ingat saat kau akan melahirkan Chan? Sangat dadakan sehingga kita tidak membawa perlengkapan apa apa saat berangkat ke rumah sakit dan harus merepotkan Jun lagi untuk mengambil keperluanmu di rumah dibantu dengan Jeonghan noona. Maka dari itu, aku tidak ingin itu terjadi lagi dan aku tidak ingin merepotkan Jun atau siapapun itu. Kau paham?"

Wonwoo tersenyum. Ternyata selama lima tahun menunggu kehadiran buah hati kedua, Mingyu belajar banyak dari kesalahan masa lalunya dan berubah menjadi sosok ayah dan suami siaga untuk keluarga kecilnya.

Kehamilan Minggu Ke tiga puluh enam, Pukul 7 p.m KST, Goes to Hospital

Dengan terpaksa, Mingyu harus menitipkan Chan pada Jun karna malam ini dokter mengatakan bahwa Wonwoo sebaiknya harus stand by di rumah sakit agar jika ketubannya pecah tidak terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan.

"Maaf merepotkanmu lagi, Jun. Ini tas sekolah Chan dan keperluannya untuk besok sekolah." Kata Mingyu pada Jun. Ia menyerahkan tas sekolah Chan, tas keperluan Chan dan beberapa buku dongeng yang diminta Chan.

Sementara Jun hanya tersenyum. "Tidak usah merasa merepotkanku, Mingyu-ah. Dengan senang hati aku akan mengajak Chan bermain, membuatkannya susu, membacakan dongeng sebelum tidur untuknya dan menjaganya seperti anakku sendiri."

Tentu saja Jun sama sekali tidak keberatan jika yang dijaga adalah anak dari mantan kekasihnya sendiri. Dengan begini ia bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya punya anak balita.

Mingyu tersenyum pada Chan yang ada di dalam gendongan Jun. "Appa akan mengantar Eomma ke rumah sakit. Untuk beberapa hari ke depan, kau akan tinggal bersama uncle Jun, jangan nakal ya sayang." Chan mengangguk, dan ini saatnya Mingyu pergi mengantar Wonwoo ke rumah sakit.

Kehamilan Minggu Ke tiga puluh enam lebih empat hari, Pukul 8.45 a.m KST, The Baby Was Born

Mingyu terus menggenggam tangan Wonwoo. Sesekali ia berbisik di telinga Wonwoo. Keringatnya mengucur deras saat melihat Wonwoo terus mengejan. Rasa tidak tega menyelimuti hatinya.

Tubuhnya ngilu saat melihat darah keluar dari selangkangan Wonwoo. Wajah Wonwoo sudah basah karena peluh dan wajahnya memerah.

"Terus sayang. Dengarkan instruksi dari suster. Jangan punya pikiran yang tidak tidak ya sayang. Sebentar lagi baby H akan lahir." Bisik Mingyu di telinga Wonwoo.

Wonwoo sendiri terus berusaha untuk mendorong keluar bayi kecilnya. Ia tau rasanya akan sesakit ini. Ia menolak saat Mingyu menawarinya untuk operasi caesar dengan alasan 'Aku ingin jadi wanita seutuhnya. Kumohon dukung aku untuk melahirkan secara normal lagi'.

"Ah akhirnya.. Suster, tolong catat waktu kelahirannya. Seorang bayi laki laki, lahir pukul 8.45 pagi." Kata Dokter yang bertanggung jawab membantu kelahiran baby H sembari menyerahkan baby H pada suster setelah memotong plasentanya.

.:: FLASHBACK ON ::.

Lamunan Wonwoo tentang hari hari saat dirinya melewati masa masa kehamilannya buyar ketika Mingyu memanggilnya berkali kali.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai senyum senyum sendiri hm?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Bukan apa apa kok Gyu."

Bayi kecil itu diberi nama Kim Haru. Bayi laki laki itu memiliki semua yang ada di dalam diri Wonwoo. Kulit putih, mata sipit, dan bibir tipis. Tapi banyak yang mengatakan bahwa baby Haru lebih mirip dengan Mingyu.

Jun tiba tiba datang dengan Chan di gendongannya dan beberapa paper bag di tangannya. "Hai, Wonwoo-ya, Mingyu-ya, hari ini aku yang menjemput Chan. Aku tau kalian sibuk mengurus baby Haru, jadi aku berinisiatif menjemput Chan,"

"Ini dariku untuk baby Haru," Lanjut Jun. Ia memberikan paper bag kepada Mingyu. "Itu beberapa mainan bayi. Setidaknya hanya itu yang bisa kuberikan untuk kelahiran baby Haru."

Wonwoo tersenyum manis kepada Jun. "Terima kasih ya Jun. Mau menggendong anakku?" tawar Wonwoo.

Jun menurunkan Chan dan duduk di dekat Wonwoo. "Boleh?" tanya Jun dan dijawab anggukkan oleh Wonwoo. Wonwoo menyerahkan baby Haru pada Jun. Sementara Mingyu hanya berdehem.

"Tenanglah Gyu. Aku tidak akan merebut Wonwoo, baby Haru atau Chan darimu. Aku hanya akan menyayangi anak sulungmu saja yang sudah kuanggap sebagai anakku sendiri. Dan jangan khawatir jika aku tidak akan menculiknya. Istriku sendiri sudah hamil jadi aku hanya ingin belajar menjadi ayah dan suami siaga sepertimu untuk Jisoo-ku."

Wonwoo dan Mingyu sama sama membulatkan matanya. "Jisoo hamil? Waa senangnya! Aku akan punya keponakan!" seru Wonwoo nyaring.

.:: END ::.

16 / 07 / 2K17 – 10.54 P.M.

HAI HALLO! SETELAH HAMPIR SEBULAN HIATUS, SAYA KEMBALI DENGAN SEQUEL MY NAUGHTY WIFE YANG KALIAN REQUEST. NGOMONG NGOMONG, SAYA PREV FIONN HXXNIM. ADA ALASAN DI BALIK BERGANTINYA UNAME SAYA DARI FIONN HXXNIM MENJADI AARON SKYE HYWEL.

MAAF JIKA FASE KEHAMILAN YANG ADA DI SINI TIDAK SESUAI DENGAN APA YANG TERJADI KARNA MEMANG SAYA TIDAK SEDANG HAMIL. SEMUA INFORMASI INI SAYA DAPAT DAN SAYA PELAJARI DARI INTERNET.

MUNGKIN JIKA ADA READER YANG PERNAH HAMIL, JIKA ADA SALAH, MOHON KASIH TAU DI MANA LETAK KESALAHANNYA.

TERIMA KASIH! .


End file.
